Peachy Keen
by Starbright and Herr Regis
Summary: After Applejack starts an acquaintanceship with rodeo competitor Peach Buckle she starts to have feelings but her pride won't let her admit it. As well as the peach buckle recipe link I hope you visit co-writer's page, Herr Regiss
1. Chapter 1

"GOODAY FILLIES AND GENTLECOLTS, AND WELCOME TO THE 90TH ANNUAL PONYVILLE RODEO!" Shouted one of many campy and excited announcer ponies, encouraging the throbbing crowds to continue their pilgrimage toward he spectacle. Farm ponies trotter along the grassy paths, heading to where they wanted to go as others took their seats in the stands, waiting for the competitions of strength and skill to begin. The air reaked of frying oil and sugary glazes, delicious foods always a staple at the rodeo. Ponyville was alight with activity, and Applejack was happy to be somewhere she truly enjoyed. A treat that came once a year. The young apple farmer trotted to the competitors area and began loosening up for the events she dominated every year. "AND LET'S GET THIS STARTED WITH THE BALE THROW! OUR FIRST COMPETITOR, IS A CROWD FAVORITE. RIGHT HERE FROM PONYVILLE IS APPLEJACK!" The crowd roared as the Stenson wearing blonde stepped out onto the field and took her position.

Applejack smiled up at the stands, her eyes confidently narrowing as she looked to her left and right, then eying the massive and heavy bale of hay. She recalled her previous year's throw, and had high hopes to break that record.

She dug her hooves in, taking the bale's straps between her teeth, clamping down and spinning. The crowd gasped, watching as momentum picked up and the bale lifted from the ground. She released, the lump of straw rocketing into the air, shooting down the dirt drag and landing with a heavy thud, rusty dirt flying into the air.

She signed, unsure if her throw was enough to surpass her previous year's best. The announcer smiled, nodding. "LADIES AND GENTLECOLTS, MISS APPLEJACK HAS THROWN THE BALE 40 YARDS, A NEW PONYVILLE RODEO RECORD! WOW!" The crowd cheered, hundreds of hooves stomping in celebration at her achievement.

Applejack smirked, tipping her hat back and looking to her competitors.

"Beat that, boys."

"AND NOW A NEWCOMER HAILING FROM DODGE JUNCTION, PEACH BUCKLE!" A stallion stepped out onto the field, a with bright ginger orange coat that draws in the eyes, starting at large and well planted ruby hooves, up his thick and muscular legs to wide and sturdy hips and shoulders. His tail and mane was short, handsome streaks of sunglow gold rushing through his predominately ruby red do. Above blue eyes, sat a wide Stetson hat, worn and brown from clear years of use. He tipped his hat to the crowd, took his place at the bale, gripped the straps of the bale between his teeth, spun around and tossed, the bale flew through the air and landed past Applejack's toss mark. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, 50 YARDS! A WHOLE NEW RECORD! THAT'S GONNA BE HARD TO BEAT!" The pony gave a humble head bow as the crowd roared with excitement and walked back to the competitors area and winked at a very stunned Applejack.

"Well galee, that there stallion went n' shattered my record jus like that." Applejack paused, craning her neck to watch him walk away, the ruby red stallion cockily strutting as he disappeared into the cheering crowds. "How did he do that?!" She said angrily, taking off her hat and following after him quickly. She rushed into the crowd, seeing his hat vanishing into the distance. "Hey! I gotta bone ta pick with you, mister!" She pushed on, gaining until she met eyes with him at a stand which was selling fresh honey. She stared into his Brandel blue eyes and the weakened in the knees a little.

"Yes." He replied in a southern drawl similar to hers. Applejack paused, at a loss for words and forgetting why she wanted to talk to him in the first place. It was so easy, losing herself in his eyes, the charming look they only a rodeo king could possess. "Miss?" Her heart fluttered, his voice so sweet and kind. He smiled at her, the stallion leaning against the stand they were against. A shelf wiggled and chattered, and before Applejack knew it, a pot of farm fresh honey spilt and idly began dripping onto her flank. She broke eye context with him, turning to see the sticky mess on her coat.

"Dang nabit! Why don't ya be more careful next time!" He took half a step back, lowering his head while removing his hat apologetically.

"I truly am sorry, miss. It was an..." She hushed him, shaking her head. Applejack pressed her hoof against his chest, jabbing at him challengingly.

"You won't beat me so easy next time." She gave him one more look over, then walking away to clean herself up. Peach Buckle was left confused but before he could even ponder what had happened the next event began. "NOW LET'S BEGIN THE NEXT OUR EVENT THE JUMP COURSE OUR FIRST CONTESTANT IS..." Applejack frustratedly wiped the last bit of honey off her, when who should show up but Peach Buckle. "As I was tryin' to say before ma'am I'm sorry for the honey accident." AJ look frustratedly at the stallion.

"It's alright, I'm still going to beat ya."

"Well I don't know, this is a competition anypony could win, I could win." Applejack scoffed

"OUR NEXT CONTESTANT IS PEACH BUCKLE!" He was still looking intently at Applejack, never having heard the announcer call his name. Applejack smiled at him, "you're up." He shook his head, blushing slightly. Peach Buckle cleared his throat, moving to the beginning of the track and hunkering down. A shot rang out, and he ran as hard as he could. He jumped, clearing the first four bars with ease. The fifth and final bar would be the trickiest. He lunged, the crowd gasping as the large stallion just tapped the top if the bar with his legs, which removed the grace from his landing. There was a moment of silence as the bar sung at it's metal posts, then remaining still atop its perch. "AMAZING, PEACH BUCKLE HAS SET ANOTHER RECORD TODAY AT 25.4 SECONDS! OF COARSE, WITH AN ADDED 2 SECONDS FOR MAKING CONTACT WITH THE FIFTH BAR." He frowned, knowing if he hadn't been distracted by a certain mare, he would have done better. "OUR NEXT CONTESTANT IS APPLEJACK!" she lined up, hunkering down just as he had down and running when the shot rang out. She cleared all the bars with incredible ease, standing tall and proud at the finish. "MY OH MY, APPLEJACK HAS COMPLETED THE JUMP COARSE IN 19 SECONDS! AN UNBEATABLE RECORD!" She smirks wildly, trotting past Peach Buckle and mockingly whisking her mane beneath his chin.

"It pays off to be a light weight." She winked at him, trotting away happily. As she went, Applejack couldn't help but feel his blue eyes on her flank. Buckle let a out a low whistle, Applejack stopped dead in her tracks, her cheeks flushing red for a moment before her eyes narrowed with frustration. She turned back to him, storming. Over and putting her hoof right in his face. "Look, there're five, count 'em! five events today, and I'm gonna win more than you." His ridiculous smile frustrated her further, driving the mare to seek victory even more.

"Care ta place a wager on that?" She ground her teeth together, pressing her face threateningly against his.

"Sure!"

"Okay then whoever wins and has the most blue ribbons by the end of the rodeo today, the loser has to pay for a winner's dinner."

"You're on!" Applejack spat on her hoof, extending it to him with a determined look on her face. He did the same, firmly shaking her hoof to seal the deal.

"This is gonna get heated." Applejack scoffed,

"It already has." Peach Buckle smirked

"ALL CONTESTANTS GET READY FOR THE CATTLE ROPING EVENT!" the two let go of their hooves and took their places. The event was setup like this: one cow per competitor would be released down a long stretch of path, winner was the one who was able to rope and stop their cow first. The shot rang out the bovines were released, and every pony went after their and Peach Buckle ran neck in neck, rope between their teeth as they spun their lassos over head. She looked straight ahead, zoning in on her calf and letting the lasso soar through the air. Quickly it wrapped around the thick neck of the calf, applejack digging her hooves into the ground to stop it from running in a panic.

"AND THE WINNER IS... APPLEJACK." She jumped for joy, slapping her knee and whistling happily. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Peach Buckle. "A close second, but I suppose we got more cattle here in Ponyville than you do in... Eh... wherever you blew in from." She toyed jokingly with him, the stallion tipping his hat back and chuckling et her mockingly.

"I'm from Dodge Junction, and we wrastle cattle jus fine down there, thank you." Applejack nodded sarcastically, smiling. "One more win for me, and you'll be buyin' my supper!"

The final event and the event that'd decide who'd pay for dinner, was an obstacle course race. The obstacle course consisted of a hurtle jump and a barrel run. "TAKE YOUR PLACES"the announcer stood on edge, looking down at the immense obstacle coarse thatwould make up the Ponyville Rodeo's final blue ribbon event. The six competing ponies prepared to run, but all the spectators knew it was down to the shining stars of the day: Applejack and Peach Buckle. She looked over at him, and he looked back at her with a wink. They took off! They cleared the first obstacle: a hurtle. One pony fell back, leaving only five to carry on. Them ce the barrel run, the small and nimble Applejaxk navigated through the sig zagging barrels with ease, Peach Buckle trying to keep pace. He stumbled, the mare losing with of him. Then, to Applejack's amazement, the ruby hoofed stallion rushed past her while running backwards, expertly maneuvering the zig zagging barrels. Her heart dropped, the mare loosening concentration and almost tripping as he rocketed past her. Peach Buckle pulled ahead quickly, claiming first place. "AND THE WINNER IS PEACH BUCKLE! MY GOODNESS HE COMPLETED THE BARREL RUN... BACKWARDS! INCREDIBLE! " Applejack pulled through the gate, stopping and panting heavily.

"What did I get?" She looked around confusedly, bamboozled. Peach Buckle approached her, smiling. "Ya got third on that last one." She mouthed the word, amazed.

"Looks like we're tied for ribbons, Miss 'Jack." She frowned, nodding her head in amazement.

"I reckon we are." Peach Buckle took his hat off, holding it in his hooves politely as he spoke to her.

"Despite our tie, I'd be honored to pay fer yer supper tanignt. Ya did real well, and I'm mighty glad to have been challenged taday. Y'all put a smile on my face, so the least I could do would be ta fill yer belly with somethin' tasty. So, what do ya say?" Applejack smiled, nodding her head. "I might have to take you up on that, Peach Buckle." The two farm ponies took their seats, eating hungrily after a long day of strenuous activities. Applejack rolled her eyes back happily, finding the rodeo's chow to be not only delicious, but filling. At first, they sat in silence, stuffing their feces and looking away from one another, not talking or interacting in any way. Peach Buckle grew tired of this awkward nothingness, so he spoke.

"So... You farm apples do ya?" Applejack nodded, smiling proudly.

"Yer darn tootin', I keep Sweet Apple Acres on track all year 'round.i got the cutie mark ta prove it. You? I suppose your crop is peaches, considerin' her name, but I've been wrong before..."

"Yer right ma'am, the peach is ma family crop, been growing 'em since I was a colt."Applejack smiled, licking her hooves clean taking a large gulp of iced tea wih a satisfied smack of her lips. "Ya got any family ta help ya? It's me, ma brother and my lil sis, her name's Apple Bloom. So us three, and ma granny." She sat back, watching his expression as the stallion finished chewing, also sipping his drink before speaking.

"Well it's me, my older sister Peach Crumble, ma great uncle Spice, and ma lil' brother Peach Fuzz" Applejack nodded, smiling at the idea of their families being rather similar.

"Sounds like a mighty fine set up." Peach Buckle nodded, sure of himself. "Say, what brought you all the way out here to the Ponyville Rodeo this year? I don't reckon we've met before." He waited, thinking for a moment.

"A shame, I would have liked to of met you sooner." Applejack blushed fiercely, hiding beneath her hat as he went on.

"Well a bit of misfortune actually, peach crop didn't go as well last year, and we couldn't really make payments on the farm. We were bought out by this mare who wanted to open a cherry farm there. I heard about the rodeo they said they were giving away 10 acres of land for the grand prize. So I said, gosh! If I won them ten acres, we could start gettin' our farm back! Trust me, farmin' cherries ain't fun at all! I miss workin' for maself, n' one bad dry spell took that away from me and my family."

"Well then, I guess you deserve the acreage more than I do." He lifted his hoof to deny this, not wanting to accept her pity. "Now hold on!" She stopped him, startling the stallion slightly with her sudden change in tone. "Now I was in third place for the barrel run, so you did better overall than I did. Blue ribbons aside, ya beat me, and I'm happy to lose to ya." Peach Buckle smiled, understanding that although they tied, he truly did win. "Thank ya, miss. You're the real winner here, I any never let somepony as sweet as y'all r bein'..." The mare blushed a at his words, then the announcer...

"WILL PEACH BUCKLE AND APPLEJACK COME TO THE JUDGES TABLE TO RECEIVE THEIR PRIZE?" Cut me and the two off.

"Well I suppose that we oughta tell 'em that your getting the whole prize." Applejack said trying not to lose herself in his eyes. He stood, extending a friendly hoof to help her out of the tight booth. She scooted out, smiling at him. They made their way to the judges stand, applejack grabbing his hoof just before they arrived. He turned, surprised. "Ya got somethin' on her face sugar cube." She licked her hoof, rubbing a little sauce off of his cheek. The stallion blushed, not even trying to hide it. She looked away, a goofy smirk on her face. He took his hoof and held hers, taking it away from his face gently.

"Thank ya, now come on." They walked together, stopping at th judges stand side by side.

"Well now, seems we've got two ponies but only one prize, do you two know how you'd like to split it up?" Applejack stepped forward, nodding her head.

"I'm gonna give my half to Peach Buckle, he can have all ten acres." The judge nodded, filling out the paperwork and the. Handing a thick piece of fancy paper to the stallion.

"Sign the bottom and it's all yours." He smiled, doing do and taking the deed with him as he and the mare walked away from the judges stand.

"I suppose that's all, you enjoy that prize." Applejack started away, a tight feeling generating in her chest as her steps grew slower, her body wanting to go back. Peach Buckle opened his mouth to speak, trying to find his confidence.

"Wait!" Applejack smiled, turning back to see him trotting over to him.

"Will I... I mean, can I see ya again?"

"I don't see why not. I mean you and yer kin will be movin here, and the land ya got is right next to Sweet Apple Acres so yeah I'll be sein' ya again." She said her cheek growing the shade of a pink lady. The two went their separate ways, and Peach got on the first train back to Dodge to tell his family the great news.


	2. Chapter 2

Peach Buckke stepped off of the train, trotting happily to his family's former farm. He knocked on the door, opening up and poking his head in. "I'm back from the rodeo ev'rypony, and look what I got!" Peach Crumble ran over to her brother, snatching the paper from his hoof. She read it over, immediately jumping for joy. "Lookee here, uncle Spice! We got ourselves ten acres! In..." Peach Buckle took the deed back from his sister, smiling warmly.

"In Ponyville." An old earth pony, that was sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of the room stood up feebly, he had a light orange beige coat, with a grey sand colored beard, and a tattered straw hat covering his thinning mane, he was also smoking a corncob pipe grit in teeth. He hobbled up to his grandnephew and peered at the land deed then smiled

"Well A'll be, ya did it son I'm mighty proud." his aging voice rasped and he hugged him.

The family was soon packing, they gathered all of their belongings, prepped the few peach trees that they had for travel, and said their goodbyes with that they were off to Ponyville. When the family it arrived in town, and got to their new land Peach Buckle took it all in the big empty field that would soon sport peach trees as far as the eye can see. Peach Buckle smiled, remembering the mare that had made it all possible. "Well ya know what uncle, a mare helped me at the rodeo, a real sweet one, too. She works them apple fields." The elderly stallion nodded, rubbing his chin.

"I reckon after we plant these peach trees, y'all can go see her." Peach Buckle nodded, going about his farm duties and situating his family in Ponyville.

Peach Buckle finished planting the few fully grown peach trees that his family had bright with them from Dodge Junction, the tall trees standing tall in new soil, slowly but surely creating more seeds, that would soon lead to more peach trees. The young stallion went to take his leave, but was stopped by his younger brother.

"Buckle, can ya help me build ma tent? I think I messed up..." He turned, seeing the small colt standing amongst a mess of cloth and tangles poles. He smiled, nodding his head.

"All right, squirt, let me show ya." With tents pitches for the night and Peach Crumble lighting a fire, the stallion once again attepted to take his leave- this time- successfully. Peach Buxkle made his way along the dirt path, seeing on the other side of a white wooden fence endless, rolling, hills, speckled with apple trees. He smirked happily, entering through the main gate and walking over to the farm house. He looked around, seeing the the porch light was on. The stallion knocked, waiting. A young filly answered the door, staring up at him surprisedly.

"Hello, I'll go get ma sis..." She ran off, leaving the door open. Peach Buckle chuckled, watching the filly dart away. Soon, a familiar orange mare presented herself at the door.

"Well I'd be darned, look what the cat dragged in. What beings ya here, Peach Buckle? Ya enjoyin' that there acreage?" She motions with her chin in that direction, tipping her hat back. He smiled charmingly, the mare feeling suddenly dizzy.

"Yeah, it sure is a nice little patch a heaven. Ma family's gotta get crackin' on a farm house tomorra, then a barn and some other little things, shoundnt take us more 'an a week." Applejack smirked, slapping her knees.

"Well, ain't nopony around who's more capable at a barn raisin' than ma brother and me, can we scoot on over and help ya?" He smiled happily, nodding.

"Of coarse ya can! Gosh Applejack, you're as sweet as sweet can be." She blushed lightly, waving him off.

Peach Buckle smiled charmingly once more, the mare again feeling dizzy. "I jus came by ta tell y'all I was here now." Applejack nodded, a silence brewing between them. "Once are trees start growin' in, I'll be sure to bake ya up something special for your kindness." Applejack sighed dreamily, nodding her head with an absent mind. "I'll see ya tomorrow." She continued nodding, a smile coming across her face. "Yeah..." Once be disappeared, she shook her head, suddenly out of her trance. She narrowed her eyes after him, shaking her head. "He sure is somethin' else." Applejack returned inside, closing the door softly behind her.

The next day, she arrived at Peach Buckle's ten acres with her brother, Big Mac. They arrived to see stacks of lumber waiting for them, the peach family already working away happily. "Well call me a turtle! Looks like I'm late fer the party!" Peach Buckle stepped over, smirking at her.

"We just woke up extra early is all, it's in our blood I guess." He paused, looking to Big Mac.

"Pleasure ta meet yer acquaintance, I'm Peach Buckle." Big Mac shook his hoof firmly, not smiling.

"Big Mac." Applejack nudged him, silently scolding her brother. "He's a lil tired is all, so, let's get workin'!" The Apple family and the Peach family set out to work, quickly shaping the farm houses's walls, raising them and nailing the wooden beams in place. By late afternoon, the house had gone from a pile of lumber to a firm wooden homestead with a roof and holes for future windows. Over time, the house would be painted and the inside completed with fixtures. The next day, work resumed. The house was completed with ease. While Peach Fuzz and Apple Bloom painted the outside, Great Uncle Spice worked on the inside. The four remaining ponies worked to raise the barn. In a matter of hours, the group had completed the task, a strong, orange, barn standing where formerly only grass was. They all stepped back, Applejack satisfied. "Ya did some mighty fine plannin' on this here project, all we had ta do was snap it tagether like blocks!" Peach Buckle nodded, glad that she recognized his hard work.

"Wouldn't a been able ta do it so quick without you and yer brother, thank ya kindly, I owe ya both a couple a big favors." Big Mac nodded happily, pleased that the stallion he had helped had manners. "Startin with this. It'd be a real pleasure if me and my kin could make ya Apples dinner by way of saying thank ya kindly." Peach Buckle smiled and his little bro made sad eyes as means to convince them to say yes, Applejack couldn't refuse.

"Oh gee, we'd be honored ta come on over for a squat." The stallion smiled and the small colt jumped with giddiness

"Jus come 'round when y'all r hankerin' fer something deeeliscious, my sis Peach Crumble is a lip smackin' good cook."Big Mac shuffled in the background, his stomach growling loudly at the mention of food. Applejack looked over her shoulder, both she and Peach Buckle chuckling while the stallion lowered his head in embarrassment. "I reckon ma family would love ta, 'specially Big Mac." Applejack and her brother went home. Peach Buckle stood there and over crossed his front legs watching her walk away, he sighed listlessly and smiled, Peach Fuzz looked up at his brother's face then looked in the direction of the clear path and simpered

"Do you like her Buckle?" he asked trying to sound innocent. Peach Buckle stopped his gaze, looked down playfully at his brother. He sighed, wrapping the colt into a head lock and messing up his mane. "Hey!" Peach Buckle chuckled, moving on and going to tell his sister to begin supper. The doorbell sounded, the stallion moving across his new home and letting the Apple family in. "Hi there neighbors c'mon in." He smiled at the orange mare, stepping off to the side and allowing her family and her to enter.

"Ya sure did a good in here." He smiled proudly, escorting the mare to the dining room close at her side. He stepped ahead of her and her family, pulling out a chair. "Thank ya." Applejack blushed, sitting down and letting him push her in.

"I'm real glad ya came, AJ. Ya really light this place up when yer here." She hid her cheeks as they flushed again, her mouth growing dry as she quietly smiled. "Y'all 'r real kind ta me, I'm mighty appreciative..." The eldest. Peach waved her off with a wise smile across his face, his eyes squinted.

"Let's eat, and let's toast." Both families raised their glasses, waiting for the old farm pony to find his words. "May the Apples and the Peaches succeed in all of their efforts, well intentioned and brave." Applejack giggled quietly, seeing. Peach Buckle looking her way from across the table.

"Cheers." He whispered, sipping his drink just as the ponies dug in.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Ponyville market the day was warm and the sky was clear as can be. Ponies trotted around with empty saddle bags, purchasing their farm fresh groceries. Above all things, Ponyville was known for its exceptional fruits. Applejack had just put the last crate of apples by her stand and was ready for a day of apple pedaling, she tipped her hat back happily, noticing that the ponies were crossing around a different booth across from hers. "What in the blazes..." She trotted over slowly, craning her neck to see what the fuss was about. It was Peach Buckle, he had his own stand, and ponies were buying by the bushel. Her mouth hung open, the stallion winking at her competitively.

"I suppose the ponies 'round here have been starved of peaches long enough. Care to buy some?" He winked at Applejack, the mare rolling her eyes playfully and chuckling in a obviously off dramatic way.

"Why don'tcha buy some a my apples!" Peach Buckle smirked, selling another bushel of peaches.

"If ya say so." Applejack pressed her foreleg to his chest, narrowing her eyes and staring him down.

"I'll sell more than y'all could ever hope to, big guy!" He nodded.

"Yer on... cutie!" She blushed, trotting away hastily.

"Win accepted." Buckle called with a cocksure smirk, Applejack returned to her booth, clearing her throat and regaining her composure.

"Apples, apples, get yer apples here!" she shouted.

"C'mon over and get you sweet, sweet, peaches!" The mares swooned and came to his booth like flies to honey, Applejack huffing jealously as she continued to about her sales in the market.

"Now y'all know apples are deeeliscious!"

"My peaches are sweet as sugar and moe delicious than anythin' y'all've ever tasted!" Called the two ponies to potential customers

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away!"

"A peach at a day's start is good for the heart"

"My peaches are sweet as sugar and moe delicious than anythin' y'all've ever tasted!"

"Now y'all know apples are deeeliscious!" said the mare, growing desperate as fewer and fewer ponies trotted past her booth, Applejack dissappeared, the peach selling stallion cocking his head go the side. Soon, she red edged with a secret weapon. With her, stood the most adorable and cute filly Ponyville had ever laid eyes on. Applebloom stood atop a barrel of apples, shouting exuberantly.

"Hey ever'pony! Come n' get some apples!" The masses turned to face her, slowly making their way closer to the Sweet Apple Acres booth.

"Peach Fuzz!" The stallion called for his brother, who was idly snoozing on his back"Turn on the Peach family charm lil brother." The colt took to his hooves, calling the attention of the market to Happy Peach Farms. He was adorable, but a filly would always be cuter than a colt: his efforts served very little to aid in peach sales and soon the Sweet Apple Acres stand had no more fruit to sell, Applejack had won by a bushel. Peach Buckle sighed, seeing that he had one bushel left.

"We sure did try!" Peach Buckke nodded, musing the mane of his little brother.

"Yeah, we did. Sometimes a lady's fiercer than we can be."

"One bushel a peaches, please." the stallion looked up to see somepony smiling at him. He was surprised to see Applejack standing before him, sliding a few bits across the stall counter with a sly smile.

"C'min right up... Ma'am." Buckle gave a flirtatious wink and slid the bushel across the counter and he shoved her bits back to her. "Beautiful mare discount, y'aint gotta pay me nothin'." Applejack blushed, looking away and clearing her throat.

"I don't reckon I'm eligible fer that." Peach Buckle chuckled, taking off his hat and wiping his forehead.

"Ya sure are."The mare walked away with her fruit, while Peach Buckle just stared off at her. His brother began to be a little puckish started singing

"Ya like her, ya like her." Audibly under his breath. Peach Buckle's cheeks flushed a salmon red, shoving his brother playfully before trotting away.

"I don't like her none!" He shook his head, looking over his shoulder to see Applejack walking with other way, also looking lover her shoulder and back at him. He faced forward, clearing his throat and carrying on. '_I really like her.' _he thought. Applejack rolled her eyes back in her head joyfully, mentally celebrating.

_'He was lookin' my way!' _Applejack ran home as quickly as she could, shipping her hat in the air and shouting et the top of her lungs. "I can't believe this went n' happened ta me!" She clicked her hooves, rounding the gate to Sweet Apple Acres and combing the rows of apple trees, bouncing ball around wih a dumb smirk across her face. "I'm in..." She gasped, running into a solid object. She stood again, seeing that she'd ran into a barrel of apples. Applejack wiped off her knees, giggling. "Oops."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a warm day, and a ginger orange stallion was bucking through the trees of his land. It was proud and hard work that he was glad to be doing again. Not too far away, a mare was also tending to her chores, she bucked at her apple trees, carrying the heavy barrels of apples to her barn again and again. As the day drew past, she wondered what to do with herself. She just went back to work and continued her duties. Applejack bucked her way through the orchard, she soon found herself at the property line of Happy Peach Farms and there was Peach Buckle kicking away at his peach trees. She stopped for a minute and watched him, his strong legs bucking a tree and every last one of the fuzzy fruits landing on the ground, sweat on his brow glistening a little in the suns light, she swooned, the mare's knees trembling as she stared on, mesmerized, by his incredible form and large body. Her green eyes shimmered with lust, a feeling she wanted so desperately to shake, but had captured her and embedded within her very soul. Soon, he spotted her. Applejack his beneath her hat, pretending to work.

"Hey, AJ." He leaned against the white fence, tipping his hat back and staring et her with his charming smile. She blushed to the sound of his deep voice calling for her, she collecting herself before responding.

"Howdy..."Peach Buckle hopped the fence, using his strong muscles to hoist his body over. Applejack looked away, too embarrassed to watch him move. He approached her, standing rather close and looking over the apple fields.

"It seems ta me ya did a mighty fine job taday, ya bucked 'em all real nice." She smiled, looking over to his fields.

"I'd reckon ya missed a few, over yonder." He frowned, looking back to Happy Peach Farms. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not me, Crumble maybe, but not me." Applejack scoffed.

"Are ya sayin' a mare can't keep up with a stallion 'round these parts?" He shook his head immediately.

"I ain't sayin'..." She stopped him, pressing her forehead against his and staring competitively into his eyes.

"Let's wager. Let's see who can buck the rest of those trees overs the fastest." she knocked his hat off of his head playfully. "Winner is the pony who finishes the job first." Buckle extended his hoof, flirting brow raised.

"I can buck, I'm darn good, too." She rolled her eyes playfully, a slight blush reding to her cheeks as he started away toward the trees.

"Well c'mon, missy. As much as I love seein' ya trot around, I'd prefer ta see ya lose ta me." They made their way over to the plump trees full of peaches, the stallion smirking happily. "Ladies first." She frowned, shaking her backside a little before bucking the tree. She checked, chuckling happily.

"We'll call me hot shot! I got 'em all!" Peach Buckle nodded, using only one hoof to buck his tree, also getting them all.

"It's in the legs, AJ." She narrowed her eyes.

"I got me some legs." Silently Peach Buckle agreed, _'ya sure do.' _They continued, the contest ending with only their confident stares and mocking comments to show for it.

"We tied." Applejack nodded, looking down the two rows of peach trees.

"I reckon we did." They looked to each other, smiling a little.

"Ya..." They both spoke at the same time, then silence falling. Peach Buckle spoke up first.

"Y'all did great." She blushed, thanking him.

"Ya didn't do too bad yerself."

"Wow would ya look at that sunset." Peach Buckle briefly pointed to the sun dipping into the horizon. The two walked over to a small drop off, at the border of their properties, and marveled in the setting sun's beauty.

"*Sigh* It happens every day but it's still mighty pretty."

"Just like you" the stallion said with his vulnerable and gazing eyes looking at the mare's blushing face. She stiffened, Applejack's heart suddenly racing. She was unable to look at him, her entire body shaking with worry as she gripped the fence for support. Peach Buckle frowned, hoping he hadn't offended her. After a moment, Applejack found her words, and her courage.

"Yer mighty good ta me." He smiled, lightly putting his hoof around her shoulders.

"Ya deserve it." she retracted, stepping away skittishly.

"Sorry"she blushed, wanting to move closer to him but resisting the urge.

"Don't be, I don't mind one bit."and she trotted her way back to sweet Apple Acres, leaving the stallion quite disappointed but at the same time accomplished.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun beat down hardest in the open peach and apple fields of Ponyville. There, the working ponies foiled and sweet to keep their farms trim. Sweet Apple Acres and Happy Peach Farms had ended their picking season the two weeks previous, a time so busy the ponies had little to no time to see their friends and relax. With another successful season under their belt, the Apple family worked to plan a hoedown in honor of their harvest. Applejack had been kept in the dark, only informed when her work had ended. Apple Bloom made the announcement. "It's gonna be this weeken' Applejack, so we can have a lil fun 'fore winter!" The blonde maned mare giggled, ruffling her youngr sister's soft red mane.

"Thank ya Apple Bloom, I sure can't wait ta have a little fun." She yawned. "This is of coarse after I catch up on ma sleepin'." They shared a laugh, Applejack trotting to her her and quickly falling asleep.

Not far away on Happy Peach Farms, Peach Buckle and his elderly uncle were sittining rocking chairs on their porch, the younger stallion aching from exhausting work, the only thing keeping him awake was the pride he felt for bringing his family so far.

"Ya did good for us Peaches, Buckle. This season was darn nice fer a new farm." He nodded agreeably.

"Couldn't a done it without them Apples" Uncle Spice smirked, looking over to his nephew with straw between his lips.

"I reckon she's awful sweet to ya." Peach Buclke smiled, his ginger orange cheeks turning a shade of pink. Peach Crumble came out, a tray of icy cool tea with her.

"Here ya are Uncle Spice." He nodded, thanking her and sipping the drink victoriously. Peach Buckle received the same treatment.

"I'll finish this n' then take a good nap." Uncle Spice agreed, the younger stallion gulping down his tea thirstily while the elder sipped daintily. Come the next morning, Peach Buckle could be seen applying a new coat of white paint to his weather beaten fence, his younger brother Peach Fuzz working by his side.

"This is a lil borin', ain't it?" Peach Buckle nodded with a hearty chuckle.

"Sure is." Shortly after, a tan brown hat could be seen peaking over the slopit road, soon the orange body of a familiarUncle Spice smirked, looking over to his nephew with straw between his lips. "I reckon she's awful sweet to ya." Peach Buclke smiled, his ruby red cheeks turning a shade darker. Peach Crumble came out, a tray of icy cool tea with her. "Here ya are Uncle Spice." He nodded, thanking her and sipping the drink victoriously. Peach Buckle received the same treatment. "I'll finish this n' then take a good nap." Uncle Spice agreed, the younger stallion gulping down his tea thirsting while the elder sipped daintily. Come the next morning, Peach Buckle could be seen applying a new coat of white paint to his weather beaten fence, his younger brother Peach Fuzz working by his side. "This is a lil borin', ain't it?" Peach Buckle nodded with a hearty chuckle. "Sure is." Shortly after, a brown hat could be seen peaking over the slot pit road, soon the orange body of a familiar mare visible: she was coming their way. "Howdy Applejack, what kin I do fer ya?" She blushed, drawing a line back in forth with her hoof in the dirt anxiously.

"Say, my family is havin' a little hoedown this tanight, ya wanna come? Y'all are welcome a coarse." Peach Buckle smiled charmingly, Applejack hiding beneath her hat as he confidently leaned against the fence.

"Am I takin' you with me?" She giggled under her breath, shrugging cooly.

"If ya want." He chuckled, seeing the glow of her green eyes and taking it in stride.

"I sure do." She paused, tipping her hat back.

"Come on over at dusk." She trotted away happily, leaving the two stallions alone. Peach Buckle smirked happily, his colt brother falling back and laughing madly.

"What?!" Asked the stallion defensively, leaning off of the fence and staring his brother down.

"Look!" Peach Fuzz pointed to his brother's coat, the stallion looking down and seeing they her leaned against the wet fence, coating himself in the paint. He chuckled, biting his lip in small embarrassment before looking over his shoulder toward Sweet Apple Acres.

The hours had flown past, the sun making its descent, slowly dipping into the horizon. Buckle had finished his chores and had just stepped out of the bathroom all clean for his lady friend, the stallion stood in front of his dresser mirror and gelled, and combed back his mane, then went to his closet and put on a salmon colored shirt, and a bolo tie with silver aglets and a bronze clasp that was shaped like a peach. His sister passed his room and curiously peeked in, Buckle turned and faced her

"Well sissy, how do Ah look?"

"Very handsome Buckle, hope your date goes well" he blushed under his freckles. The stallion left his home, alone, as he stepped down the country road, it was as if music were playing in his ears. He felt completely unwarranted happiness and a tingly feeling in his chest. He stopped at the gate of Sweet Apple Acres, seeing hot yellow light streaming from the windows of the farm house. He stepped on their porch, the wooden boards creaking beneath his weight as he lightly knocked. Peach Buckle waited, clearing his throat nervously. Applejack answered the door, smiling momentarily before her pride told her to act more normally. The stallion grew weak in his knees, the mare's beauty only amplified with her outfit. She wore a lacy blue and white, floral-print, dress that was almost translucent at the hem, a black silk belt wrapping around her surprisingly thin waist. The chest line was high, although a conservative and simple dress was far from unattractive.

"You look um... very pretty in what your wearin'." He eyed her, tracing gently up her legs to her lips, eventually their eyes locking. She looked over him as well, seeing his strong forelegs bulging slightly through a salmon shirt, his bolo tie just a tab bit loose.

"You don't look half bad yerself." She stepped out, raising a hoof and fixing his the courteously.

"Is yer family comin'?" He nodded.

"In a while." He offered her his hoof, Applejack blushing shyly before taking it. She pushed her braided mane back out of her face, her side colliding occasionally with his as they meandered lazily toward the noisy and well-lit barn. "This'll be fun." He said playfully, making Applejack blush and look away.

As they trotted to the barn with hooves intertwined, Applejack couldn't help but smile foolishly. Her heart fluttered everytime her eyes locked with his, and now-maybe only for one night-she would have him with her and she could enjoy the company of a handsome stallion on friendly terms. Peach Buckle was overwhelmed with disbelief, he could barely grasp how her gotten the prettiest mare her ever laid eyes on to go with him to a barn dance, but he sure was happy how it turned out. They entered the barn. As soon as their hooves touched the wooden floor, the stallion instantly recognized his friends. Chase was by his mare's side, he and Rarity waltzing in th center of the room, a dance that was out of place at such a casual gathering. Vanilla Swirl stood with Pinkie Pie, she blushing cutely as his charm embraced her heart. Firestorm was lulling Rainbow Dash into a dance, she resisting his advances with carnation pink cheeks and a smile. Diamond Groomer and Fluttershy were sipping punch, eyeing th dance floor and considering whether or not they should.

"Howdy everypony!" Shouted the mare, Peach Buckle feeling sad as she stepped away from him to mingle,She walked over to Rainbow Dash while, Buckle went over to the snack table and idly grazed.

"AJ!" The pegasus mare promptly pulled away from her stallion, leaving him alone and needy beside the dance floor. "You saved me." Whispered Rainbow Dash, the two mares moving away from him.

"Firestorm wants me to dance... yuck!" Applejack smirked, Rainbow Dash blushing and rolling her purple eyes. She then looked across the barn, seeing a strong peach farming stallion staring across at them. "Looks like a lover-colt is starin' at you." Applejack looked across at him, quickly looking away. "Aw, AJ's got a fan club, I'd hate to make him wait any longer." Rainbow Dash pushed her friend across the barn, passing Rarity and Chase.

"What's going on?" Asked Rarity, greeting her friends wih a question and a polite smile. Rainbow Dash responded.

"Applejack and Peach Buckle are in loooove!" Applejack blushed.

"Not true, we're just..." Rarity swooned into Chase's arms, cupping her hooves beside her cheek.

"The keen sting of love and romance! Go to him!" Swooned Rarity, Chase nodded, Rainbow Dash rocketed her friend into Peach Buckle. He jumped, smiling when he saw Applejack.

"Oh! Hey..." Rainbow Dash winked at her friend, Applejack rolling her green eyes and fixing her dress.

"What was that?" She shrugged.

"Oh uh nothin'... so, ya wanna..."

"Applejack I'd be greatly honored if you'd dance with me tanight." The mare looked down at her hooves tracing the floor with her right, blushing intensely turning her head away, then looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I reckon I could do that." He smirked deviously, only a light touch required for her to follow after him as they met on th dance floor. Around them, the world continued to spin, but they alone were running in their own time. Applejack slowly moved forward until her head was nestled into the crook of his neck, her right hoof gingerly grasped with his. She closed her eyes, feeling his breath against her neck as they began to sway to the music. Applejack couldn't help but breath in his scent, it carrying his strength and masculinity flawlessly. He was musky, but clean and soft to the touch. Applejack melted into him, knowing they if he ever wanted to have something more with her, she'd be happy to give herself to him. They soon stopped and stepped off the dance floor, and sat down watching the party go on no words between them. Peach Buckle nudged her with his elbow, looking between the barn and it's partying occupants and the open doors.

"Do ya wanna go outside n' talk? It's kinda loud in here..." Applejack blushed, allowing him to take her by the hoof and guide her outside. They met beneath the stars, standing face to face beside the barn. Peach Buckle pulled at his bolo tie, loosening it again. "Applejack?"

"Yeah?" She replied dreamily, the stallion continuing.

"Can I tell ya something?" She nodded, biting her lip excitedly.

"Anythin'..." He smiled happily, moving half a step closer to her. Applejack's chest rose and fell more quickly, her body tensing.

"I, uh... I like ya a lot, ever since I met ya I knew you were a mighty fine mare, n'... yer real nice n'... well... I was wonderin if you'd be willing to go steady with me."

Applejack blushed, scooting slightly closer to him as the talked softly against the barn's side.

"Really? With... me." He nodded with a chuckle, reaching for her hoof hesitantly.

"A coarse, I ain't got eyes fer nopony else." She blushed fiercely, a wide smile across her face. Then she embraced Peach Buckle, he wrapping her tightly to his chest as she clinging to his neck. They separated, Buckle looked into her sparkling eyes, she doing the same, the ginger orange stallion craned his neck and kissed her on the cheek. In that moment Applejack totally melted, falling forward, Buckle caught her and stood her back up looked into his eyes once more, tears brewing in her own. Applejack stepped forward and hugged him, kissing his cheek softly in return. He blushed through his freckles, he squeezing her back.

"Absolutely."Their noses touched, Applejack biting her lip once before tilting her head up and kissing his lips. Her hind leg drifted upwards, her connection to him growing more passionate. Their eyes drifted closed, her heart fluttering madly as he kissed her.

"Told her so" Rainbow Dash smirked, peering around the corner of the barn and seeing the two working ponies deep in a passionate kiss. Firestorm smiled happily for his friend Peach Buckle, than tugging the pegasus back into the barn.

"See? You had your fun now c'mon, dance with me." She resisted, eventually theyrt on the dance floor and she had no choice. Rainbow Dash blushed, feeling his hoof on her waist.

"This is going to total my rap around here." He chuckled, kissing her cheek and making her blush.

"I gotcha, Dash. You'll survive." She nodded, nestling against him as they swayed slowly. Outside, Peach Buckle and Applejack's lips grew apart, their eyes opening to look at each other curiously then sitting on their haunches.

"C'mere." Peach Buckle held her, nestling his head next to hers and squeezing her. "I'ma gonna be real good to ya." She smiled, squeezing him back.

"I know ya will." and they gazed out to the moon and night sky.


End file.
